


Don't go

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy radios in about the missile. Clarke overhears this and rushed to get to TonDC but she's too late. Lexa is injured and is fighting for her life.<br/>Meanwhile Clarke realizes her feelings for Lexa.<br/>Original prompt: Could you write a one shot or fanfiction that takes place before the season 2 finale. Where Bellamy radios in about the missile, so Clarke rushes to get there but she's too late. And she sees Lexa injured. She realizes her feeling (something like that? Just please don't kill Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go

Bellamy crawls through the air vents trying to find the Delinquents. Suddenly he hears the sound of drilling and heads down a duct towards the noise and hears Cage talking to Emerson that he is going to launch a missile on TonDC where all the grounder leaders are meeting. Clarke overheard everything what Cage said. She realized that Lexa was in TonDC for the meeting. Clarke said bye to Bellamy and left as soon as she could to TonDC. She was just hoping she would be there in time to warn Lexa and the others so everyone would be safe. Clarke grabbed a horse and headed for TonDC.  
Meanwhile Lexa was in her tent. She was preparing for the meeting. Lexa knew how important this meeting was because she wanted to get her people out of Mount Weather. But for that she needed the help of all the clans included Queen Nia of the Ice Nation who had Costia killed. But she had no choice, her duty to protect her people comes first. She didn’t even have the time to talk Clarke lately. Lexa had started to develop feelings for Clarke. There was a connection between them since the beginning. Lexa sat down on her throne and grabbed the warpaint and put it around her eyes. She always made it in the form of tears. This was a symbol for those she had lost, and those she would soon find.  
All the other grounders included Octavia who was Indras second were preparing for the arrival for all the clans. They had to make sure everything would go according to plan and that the commander would be safe. Everyone was outside doing their job. When suddenly there was an enormous explosion.  
Clarke was close to TonDC and saw the missile hit the village. She stopped her horse and looked at the explosion that followed the missile. The only thing in her mind in this moment was to find Lexa. She had to know that she would be okay. Clarke jumped on her horse again and rode as fast as she could to the village. She dismounted near the gate and saw a horror scene. There was a grounder woman walking her way, who had just lost her hand because of the missile. She was on fire and died right in front of Clarke. Clarke ran as fast as she could to help the woman. But she was to late, she was already gone.  
Clarke ran into the village towards the commander headquarters. She didn’t even recognize where it was. The whole village was destroyed by the Mountain Men. Clarke was furious in this moment and wanted to have her revenge. She was afraid the she might have lost a lot of people she loved.  
Clarke got sucked back to reality when she heard a voice behind her ‘’He—eelp’’ a womans voice said softly. She’d recognize that voice anywhere, it was Lexa. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa lying under a concrete pilar. Lexa was in bad shape. She had lost a lot of blood. And her life seemed to be faded away.  
Clarke knelt down next to Lexa and tried to calm her ‘’You’re not dying. I Need your spirit to stay where it is. I’m here’’. Clarke could see that Lexa was bleeding from her crushed leg. ‘’I need to stop the bleeding Lexa.’’ Clarke took of her t-shirt and ripped it apart. She used a torn piece to bind of Lexas leg.  
‘’Cla—aar—ke?’’ Lexa said softly while she was fighting for her life.  
‘’Yes Lexa?’’  
‘’My fight is over’’ Lexa said. After that she closed her eyes.  
‘’Lexa! Please! I need you’’ Clarke started crying.  
‘’SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!’’ Clarke yelled.

A few days had passed and Clarke got Lexa out of the rubbage. She was just in time. If lexa had been any longer under the rubbage she would’ve died. But luckily Clarke saved her life. Lexa was still unconscious and she had been badly injured. Abby had managed to save her leg but she had to perform surgery right away. All the others grounders didn’t want this because it was against the grounder culture. But Clarke tried to explain that her mother was the best healer she had ever known and that she could bring Lexa back. Well atleast that was what Clarke was hoping.

Clarke had been watching Lexa almost every hour of the day. Just to make sure she wouldn’t wake up alone. She wanted to comfort her. Lexa her leg wasn’t the only injury. She had some internal bleeding that had to be stopped. Lexa would have to live with scars for the rest of her life. Clarke had come to peace with her feelings for Lexa. She finally realized she had fallen for the commander and wanted to make the best of it.

Clarke was sitting besides Lexa and she was watching the brunette breath peacefully. ‘’It’s not polite to stare you know’’ Lexa said with a low voice.  
Clarke realized Lexa had woken up she looked the brunette right in the eyes and put her hand on Lexas cheek. Lexa looked Clarke right in the eyes. She saw the sadness and hurt in Clarkes eyes. This hurt her too. She didn’t want Clarke to get hurt.  
‘’Lexa’’ Clarke started crying ‘’You’re awake. Oh my god. I was so afraid that I had lost you.’’  
Lexa put her hand on Clarkes hand, that was still on Lexas cheek ‘’I’d never leave you Clarke’’ Lexa said with a smile.  
Clarke looked right into the green caring eyes of the commander. She knew she loved Lexa and in this moment she didn’t care who knew so she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the lips. Lexa was surprised at first but kissed back without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt :D


End file.
